Harry Potter und die Begegnung im Blauen Mond
by Mory
Summary: Im Kampf gegen das Dunkel erhält Harry unerwartet Hilfe


Harry Potter und die Begegnung im Blauen Mond  
  
Das fünfte Schuljahr in Hogwarts hatte schon längst wieder begonnen, doch Alltag wollte nicht einkehren. Die Erinnerungen an das Finale im Trimagischen Turnier, an Cedrics Tod wollten nicht verblassen.  
  
Es gab keine offizielle Verlautbarung des Zaubereiministeriums, die die Wiederauferstehung der dunklen Mächte bestätigte oder dementierte. Fudge hatte im Tagespropheten von einem "tragischen Unglücksfall" gesprochen und ignorierte auch weiterhin alle Versuche, ihn von einer drohenden Gefahr zu überzeugen.  
  
So kam es, daß überall in der Zaubererwelt die Gerüchteküche brodelte und sogar überquoll, wenn jemand glaubte, daß Dunkle Mal am Himmel gesehen zu haben. Die einzigen, die wirklich Bescheid wußten, waren Dumbledore und seine Getreuen und natürlich die Todesser um Voldemort.  
  
Harry schreckte hoch. Seine Narbe brannte. Seit Voldemorts Auferstehung quälte ihn der Schmerz jede Nacht. Er fand keine Ruhe und im Traum fiel er oft in eine bodenlose Schwärze, die ihn zu verschlingen drohte.  
  
Er lauschte. Es war kein Traum, der ihn geweckt hatte, nicht das Mal auf seiner Stirn. Da war es wieder. Wie ein Funkeln durchdrang ein Ton die Stille, ganz sanft, ganz rein. Jemand rief ihn. Harry zog sich leise an, nahm seine Brille vom Nachttisch und schlich hinaus.  
  
Die Gänge von Hogwarts waren verlassen, nichts rührte sich im Schloss und so erschien ihm das Geräusch, als er das große Tor öffnete, unnatürlich laut. Der volle Mond schien sanft auf die Wiesen, die Wege und ohne zu zögern, lief Harry auf den Verbotenen Wald zu.  
  
"Lumos," flüsterte er und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf den Boden. Die Dunkelheit des Waldes legte sich wie ein schwerer Mantel um ihn, er wagte kaum den Kopf zu heben und nach vorn zu sehen. Er hatte Angst, sich in dieser Dunkelheit zu verlieren. Und doch ging Harry weiter, immer weiter, er fühlte mehr, als daß er es hörte, wie ihn jemand nun immer deutlicher rief, seinen Namen sang. Seine Schritte wurden leichter, wie in Trance lief er tiefer in den Wald hinein und blieb erst stehen, als er eine Lichtung erreichte, die ganz in den silbernen Glanz des Mondes getaucht war.  
  
Sie schauten ihn sanft und so voller Liebe an. Tränen liefen seine Wangen hinunter und Harry fühlte, wie sein Herz sich öffnete für den Frieden und die Ruhe, die sie ausstrahlten. Er ging langsam auf sie zu. Zwölf Einhörner standen auf der Lichtung. Eines von ihnen trat vor und sah ihm direkt in die Augen, in seine Seele. Er berührte die weiche Mähne und als es nicht zurückzuckte, vergrub er sein Gesicht darin und weinte hemmungslos. Die Zeit schien still zu stehen.  
  
"Harry Potter, wir haben Dich gerufen und Du hast uns gehört. So soll es also sein." Harry wischte sich die Tränen weg und sah das Einhorn fragend an. "Warum habt Ihr mich hierher kommen lassen?" "Es sind dunkle Zeiten, Harry Potter, ein großer Kampf steht uns bevor. Und Du wirst eine wichtige Rolle darin spielen." Harry schluckte, er fühlte die Last auf seinen Schultern und hatte das Gefühl darunter zusammenzubrechen. "Keine Angst, Harry Potter, wir werden bei Dir sein. Kein Mensch, kein Wesen kann allein einen solchen Kampf gewinnen. Wir Einhörner werden zwar nicht in eine Schlacht ziehen, aber wir können Dir etwas geben, daß Dir helfen wird." "Und warum erst jetzt, warum habt Ihr mir nicht schon früher geholfen?" Seine Stimme klang trotzig und er schämte sich dafür. Das Einhorn sah ihn gütig an, seine Augen lächelten. "Es ist blauer Mond, Harry Potter. Der zweite Vollmond in einem Monat. Nur in einer solchen Nacht können wir so zusammen kommen und für einen Menschen einen so starken Zauber wirken, wie Du ihn brauchen wirst. Der letzte blaue Mond war vor sieben Jahren. Alles hat seine Zeit, vergiß das nie." Betreten schaute Harry zu Boden. Ein anderes Einhorn stieß ihn sacht mit dem Kopf an. "Es hat alles seine Zeit. Wir sind magische Geschöpfe, so alt wie die Zeit und auch wie sie gebunden im Kreislauf der kosmischen Gesetze. Es hat so sollen sein." Harry schaute auf und sah unendliche Weisheit. Und noch etwas sah und spürte er - unendliche Liebe.  
  
"Du willst sicher wissen, wie wir Dir helfen können." Es war eine Feststellung, keine Frage. Harry nickte. Das Einhorn barg den Kopf an seiner Schulter und Harry fuhr mit den Händen durch das seidige Fell. Er wollte nicht mehr kämpfen müssen, er wollte, daß es Voldemort nie gegeben hätte, er wollte einfach nur noch Harry sein, nur Harry. "Ich weiß, Harry Potter, aber so kann es nicht sein. Im Lauf der Sterne ist es vorherbestimmt, auch wenn der Ausgang ungewiß ist. Wenn wir nicht mehr tun, was wir tun müssen, wird das Böse die Welt verzehren und das Licht der Liebe verlöschen. Und alles beginnt von vorn." "So habe ich also eigentlich keine Wahl?" "Doch, Du kannst wählen, was immer Du für richtig hältst. Du hast Dich bereits entschieden, darum hast Du uns gehört. Wir werden Dir einen Ort schaffen, an den Du gehen kannst, wenn die Verzweiflung Dich überwältigt, wenn Du keine Hoffnung mehr hast und Deine Seele friert. Du wirst Liebe und Mut dort finden, Weisheit und Stärke." "Wo ist dieser Ort?" "In Dir, Harry, so kannst Du ihn nie verfehlen."  
  
Harry sah, wie die Einhörner sich um ihn versammelten. Sie bildeten einen Kreis und die Spitzen ihrer Hörner berührten sich. Wie von Ferne hörte er ihren Gesang, er durchdrang so klar die Nacht, durchbrach so rein die Dunkelheit. Er verstand kein Wort, doch er wußte, daß sie mit jedem Ton eine Macht beschworen, die älter war als alles.  
  
Ein feiner goldener Nebel stieg von der Erde auf, hüllte ihn langsam ein. Der Gesang schwoll an, löschte jeden Gedanken in ihm aus. Er sah das goldene Licht durch seine Adern fließen, sich in sein Herz ergießen und mit jedem Atemzug erfüllte es ihn mehr. Feuer, Wasser, Erde, Luft - die Kraft der Naturgewalten tobte in seinem Körper. Die Wucht, mit der ihn der Zauber traf, ließ ihn in die Knie gehen. Der Schmerz war unerträglich, er schrie, sein Kopf schien zu bersten. Der Mond versank in der Nacht und durch die Finsternis stieß, einem Kometen gleich, ein riesiger, weißer Adler auf ihn herab.  
  
Die Einhörner traten zurück und senkten die Köpfe, ihre Aufgabe war erfüllt.  
  
Harry fiel erschöpft nach vorn, doch noch ehe sein Gesicht den Boden berührte, fühlte er, wie die breiten Schwingen ihn auffingen. Er hielt sich einfach fest und der Adler flog mit ihm durch die Nacht davon. Müde schloß er die Augen.  
  
"Wir sind gleich da," raunte es in sein Ohr und als er aufblickte, sah er eine Pyramide, die sanft in den Farben des Regenbogens schimmerte. Der Adler landete weich und Harry rutschte von seinem Rücken. "Wenn Du mich brauchst, rufe mich, ich bin Moroluk," sagte er und schloß die Augen.  
  
Harry ging langsam auf das Tor zu. Er fühlte sich wie in einer anderen Welt und doch wußte er, daß nichts realer war als das, was er hier sah. Das Tor öffnete sich und er trat ein. Der Raum war erfüllt von einem weißen Licht. Es gab keine Schatten, keine dunklen Ecken, er konnte keine Wände, keinen Boden sehen, überall, wohin er schaute, war Licht. Er fühlte die Kraft, die von diesem Licht ausging. Er wußte, wo immer er hier auch war, hier war er zu hause. Und zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben wußte er, wie es war, keine Angst zu haben. Er fühlte sich frei.  
  
Er genoß diesen Moment des Vertrauens und wünschte, seine Eltern wären hier. In diesem Augenblick legte sich eine Hand auf seine Schulter. Harry drehte sich um und sah, daß das Licht eine Gestalt geformt hatte. "Mutter?," fragte er und sie nickte. "Wie kommst Du hierher?" "Ich bin schon immer hier, Harry. Erinnerst Du Dich? Der Ort ist in Dir." Tränen füllten seine Augen und er brachte vor Freude kein Wort heraus. Liebevoll strich sie ihm über das Haar. Eine zweite Gestalt erschien im Licht. "Oh, Dad!" "Wir sind hier, Harry, wann immer Du uns brauchst." Er hatte nie aufgehört, sie zu lieben und die Liebe zu ihnen erfüllte ihn aufs Neue. Er fühlte, wie sich sein Schmerz in Stärke verwandelte, seine Erschöpfung in Tatendrang. "Es ist die Magie der Liebe, die diesen Ort erschafft?" "Ja, mein Sohn, nur sie allein hat die Kraft dazu. Und nur sie kann Dir helfen, Euch helfen." Harry stellte keine Fragen mehr, er hatte längst begriffen. Sein Vater zog ihn an sich und umarmte ihn voll Wärme, seine Mutter hielt seine Hand. Sie lächelten. Harry schloß die Augen und ließ sich fallen, ganz tief in dieses Gefühl der Geborgenheit.  
  
Als er erwachte, graute bereits der Morgen. Harry lag auf der Wiese vor dem großen Tor von Hogwarts. Nebelschleier lagen über dem Land. Seine Kleider waren feucht, klamm, doch er spürte die Kälte nicht. Aus dem Verbotenen Wald hörte Gesang wie einen Gruß. Selten hatte er sich so frisch und ausgeruht gefühlt. Mit großen Schritten eilte er auf das Schloß zu und sah, daß er bereits erwartet wurde.  
  
"Mr. Potter! Können sie mir vielleicht erklären, warum sie diese Nacht nicht in ihrem Bett verbracht haben?" Professor McGonagall sah ihn streng an. "Sie sollten wissen, daß es ihnen nicht erlaubt ist, nachts auf dem Schulgelände herumzustrolchen." "Aber Professor, ich war im Verbotenen Wald." "Im Verbotenen Wald?" Sie sah ihn fassungslos an. "Zwingen sie mich nicht, ihnen Punkte für unverschämtes Glück zu geben. In diesen Zeiten in diesen Wald zu gehen, kann auch einen Helden das Leben kosten. Was haben sie sich dabei gedacht?" "Ich wurde gerufen, Professor..." Dumbledore trat zu ihnen. "Laß nur, Minerva, sieh, es stimmt." Mit diesen Worten zeigte er auf Harrys Stirn, auf seine Narbe. Die Narbe war nicht mehr rot, im Licht der aufgehenden Sonne glitzerte sie silbrig- blau.  
  
"Eine Begegnung mit Einhörnern ist etwas wunderschönes, sogar für uns Zauberer. Ich selbst habe sie nur wenige Male gesehen. Das Einhorn steht für das Gute und Reine in uns allen. Es sollte uns daran erinnern, daß man stark und gütig, machtvoll und friedfertig zugleich sein kann. Sie weisen uns den Weg in eine bessere Welt. Das hast Du heute Nacht erfahren, Harry. Bewahre die Erinnerung in Deinem Herzen, Harry, dann kann Dir nichts passieren, wo auch immer Du bist, was auch immer Du tust." Er blickte ihn verschmitzt durch seine Halbmondbrille an. "Ich werde gleich ein paar Eulen losschicken und es den anderen mitteilen, es wird ihnen neuen Mut geben im Kampf gegen Voldemort. Du hast doch nichts dagegen?" "Nein," sagte Harry und strahlte. "Doch laßt uns erst zum Frühstück in die große Halle gehen, mir scheint, wir sollten bei Kräften sein, bald werden wir sie brauchen." Damit ging er voraus.  
  
Harry sah noch einmal zum Verbotenen Wald hinüber und ließ seinen Blick über den Himmel schweifen. Ein großer, weißer Adler schwebte über ihm. "Moroluk," flüsterte er und dann ging auch er hinein. 


End file.
